


The Gift Giver

by Marriott23



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Romance, Shy Moses, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marriott23/pseuds/Marriott23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ramses and Moses romance. With a shy moses and a patient ramses</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As requested by Queenhobbit22 for arashi wolf princess</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift Giver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arashi wolf princess](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=arashi+wolf+princess).



Moses walked into his room and froze. On his table was a vase of flowers with a ribbon wrapped around them. He approached staring at the flowers in confusion before he caught sight of a piece of parchment weighted down by the vase. Moving them carefully he stared at the words on the parchment.

 

_For my dearest Moses_

 

The words didn't help him make sense of who had sent the flowers. He knew he should be questioning the guards to find out who exactly had been in his room but the gesture was so sweet that he couldn't bring himself to do it.

 

There was a part of him that revealed in the idea that someone was interested in him. Everyone normally lavished attention onto Ramses but his brother rarely paid them any attention and it was a change for someone to see him instead.

 

The next day went he went to his chambers after dinner there was a single rose resting on the table. It too had a ribbon wrapped around it and a piece of parchment was again pinned under the vase that he moved to rest on the dresser.

 

He picked up the rose and twirled it in his fingers a soft smile on his lips. It wasn't until later that he found the note and he frowned for a moment before he realised it was the same writing as before.

 

_You look more beautiful with each passing day_

_Not a day comes when I don't think on you_

 

As time went on Moses received more and more gifts which grew more exquisite as time went on. He grew to look forward to the gifts when they came and his original caution soon faded away.

 

Then came the day when Moses entered his room to find a figure looking out the window. On the table was another gift and Moses ignored the figure at the window in favour of looking at the gift.

 

As he picked it up the figure at the window turned to look at him. "I thought I'd deliver this one in person," the figure said and Moses's head snapped up to look at the figure.

 

"Ramses," he breathed in shock. He didn't realise his brother was behind this, that his brother was the one who had been admiring him.

 

"Correct, little brother," came the reply. Ramses approached his brother and pulled him tight against him. His eyes flickered down to Moses's lips. He started to lean down to press their lips together but Moses stepped back before he could.

 

"We can't," Moses said softly but his eyes screamed the opposite of his words. He wanted this, wanted it with Ramses, but he couldn't really be who Ramses wanted.

 

"Why not?" Ramses asked him but he didn't sound angry. More he was challenging his brother to give him a reason, to deny his own feelings. Moses stared at him for a moment, before he opened his mouth but no words came out. He closed it again and then opened it but still nothing came to mind. "I thought so," Ramses said softly stepping closer again.

 

This time Moses didn't step away and let his brother's lips come to meet his. He responded shyly to his brother's passion fuelled kiss. Ramses's hand moved slowly from his brother's hips to hold the back of his head. He pulled his brother closer deepening the kiss.

 

Moses froze as he felt a tongue flutter against his mouth and he pulled back slightly. Ramses look down at his brother as he broke the kiss and a soft smile graced his lips. "Was that your first kiss?" he asked quietly. The blush that spread up his brother's cheeks was all the reply he needed to that question. "Just trust me," he said softly before claiming Moses's lips again.

 

Ramses was much gentler this time, keeping the kiss soft and gentle as he waited for his brother to make the next move. He felt his brother's lips open hesitantly and flicked his tongue in to touch the tip of Moses's before he pulled back, waiting. A moment later Moses responded with the same movement and Ramses felt a sense of satisfaction.

 

Ramses broke the kiss not long after and with a gentle kiss on his brother's cheek he left. Trying to ignore the gorgeous blush on his brother's cheeks, which only made him more appealing.

 

When Moses saw his brother the next day he ducked his head in embarrassment and he felt his cheeks flare. Avoiding his brother's eyes he hurried past before pausing at the end of the corridor and looking back. He immediately regretted it as he saw Ramses had turned to watch him with a fond expression on his face. He turned quickly and walked away not daring to glance back again.

 

Moses opened his door apprehensively and sighed as he saw his brother wasn't there. Instead there was once again a gift on his table. Approaching it he saw a note and wondered how he had never recognised it as his brother's writing.

 

_Your innocence is beauty in its purest form_

 

He smiled softly down at the writing before turning to the gift. "It's pure silver," a voice said from behind him and he spun to see Ramses standing there. In his shock the words didn't register so Ramses gestured at the gift, "The broach, it's pure silver."

 

Moses looked down at it and marvelled at the horse broach, "I love it," he said softly. His brother smiled as if that was the response he had been expecting. Moses hardly had time to think as the broach was taken from his hands and placed on the table before there were lips pressed against his own.

 

Slowly Ramses went further with his brother until one day his second hand slipped down between Moses's legs. He smirked against his brother's lips as Moses let out a soft gasp. He went no further though and left with a smirk upon his lips.

 

He continued to do so for several days before it no longer brought the same delicious gasp. The next day he unlaced his brother's trousers but went no further and as he left he heard a soft whine leave Moses's lips.

 

It was a long time coming but one day Ramses pulled out his brother's cock when he unlaced his breaches. Breaking the kiss he slid down to kneel before his brother and licked a strip along his cock. Above him Moses let out a delightful moan and so he repeated the movement. This time though Moses tried to hold back the sound.

 

Pulling back to look up at his brother, Ramses said," don't," before taking the tip into his mouth. His tongue flicked over the slit and he tasted Moses's pre-come. He did that a few more times before he slid down on the cock to take more of it into his mouth. His nose was nestled in his brother's hair and he breathed in slowly taking in the smell of his brother before he began to suck lightly.

 

Above him his brother's moans grew louder as he lost the ability to hold them back. Moments later Ramses was swallowing down his brother's cum as if it was the most precious thing to him. Standing he claimed his brother's lips.

 

Moses was still panting with the aftershock of his orgasm when he felt lips press against his own. A tongue forced its way into his mouth and he could taste himself upon it. Ramses left after that but the backwards glance he shot over his shoulder promised more to come.


End file.
